


Markson Mission

by AhgaseAngel (byulbasolar)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Comedy, the markson show, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulbasolar/pseuds/AhgaseAngel
Summary: Mark misses The Markson Show. Fortunately, Jackson's got a plan.





	Markson Mission

Everything began on a fateful Saturday morning. It was a rare day, one where the members of GOT7 were extremely fortunate. After weeks of praying to the gods above, some kind of miracle had occurred and the band was given a free weekend.

After the practice they, unfortunately, couldn’t escape, everyone went their “separate” ways to enjoy their limited free time. Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Youngjae had gone to a movie (although Jinyoung had said he wanted to take a nap), and YugBam had gone bowling/evacuating the block by mocking each other way too loudly, leaving Jackson and Mark alone to destroy the dorm. 

Okay, maybe just Jackson. Obviously, Mark wasn’t as wild. Usually. Jackson knew the truth. Mark was as crazy as him, he just hid the evil. 

Anyway, the two had been left alone, so the dorm was fairly quiet. Jackson was in the kitchen in hopes of finding something he just needed to heat up, searching every cabinet and drawer. After going on a manhunt and was tempted to bring out the torch and pitchfork, he actually thought for half a second and decided to go find some cup ramen. 

He fetched the cup, filling it with water and sticking it in the microwave. “I feel like a college student,” He murmured, watching the plate turn around and around. That somehow led him to memories of that one time he set the microwave on fire attempting to make ramen. He’d put a silver fork in there without thinking. Brilliant. Genius. One of a kind.

The microwave beeped loudly, and Jackson was delighted to know he didn’t repeat his terrible mistake of the past. Jackson: 1, Microwave: 0. “Hell yeah,” he murmured, grabbing the cup from the microwave and a plastic fork (someone was going to have to wash the dishes, and he was not that someone). He began to mix his noodles so that they weren’t a strange block, and headed into the living room.

Upon entering the room where GOT7 spent the majority of their time, Jackson noticed Mark was laying on the couch, back resting against the arm while his legs took up the rest of the couch. Jackson made his way to the other side of the couch. Upon further inspection, he realized Mark had in his earbuds and was watching something on his phone. The older male noticed Jackson and moved his legs so he could sit down. Jackson took the now empty space, sitting cross-legged and facing Mark. He wanted to talk, of course. Why wouldn’t he? Maybe because he’d just stuffed his mouth with ramen, but details.

After taking a few seconds to aggressively chew, Jackson violently swallowed the giant mouthful of noodles. Then he choked. He coughed a couple times before feeling better, but as the king of being extra, that just wasn’t satisfactory. He set his ramen down on the shelf next to the couch, still coughing, and began his stunt. He began by clutching his chest and fall to the floor on his hands and knees. He glanced up at Mark, who’d taken out his earbuds and sat up. After a second of making sure Jackson was actually okay, he smiled and shook his head. “I’m gonna eat your ramen if you don’t get up.”

Though his face said otherwise, Jackson did his very best to pretend he didn’t care about the threat, sitting up and pretending to grow weak, leaning back. Mark’s grin was obvious as he decided to play along. He knelt at Jackson’s side, supporting his back. J

Jackson stopped coughing and looked into Mark’s eyes. “Mark, I don’t think I’m gonna make it. Tell the group… tell the group I love them.”

 

Mark’s acting came out immediately, answering in English (“Everything sounds more meaningful that way”, Jackson had said at one point). “Jackson, I… I love you too.”

At that, they both lost it. They both fell on the floor laughing. Jackson couldn’t help but fanboy over the other idol, he swore he’d gotten chills. He squealed. “I’VE FALLEN FOR YOU!!” He grinned.

Mark shook his head, sitting back in his previous position on the couch. “Get up before I do eat your ramen.” He joked (or at least Jackson hoped he was joking). Not taking any chances, Jackson jumped back on the couch. 

“How could you even joke about such a thing?!” He grabbed his noodles, hugging the cup protectively. 

“Oh, it wasn’t a joke,” Mark said before putting his earbuds back in.

Jackson faked offense. “So mean…” 

He didn’t get a response, which was fine. As much as he loved annoying his friend, he had a mission. A mission to eat ramen. Very important. 

Of course, that ramen was quickly gone, and thus Jackson was left in silence. He presented himself with two options: be a good person and leave Mark alone, watching TV instead, or to bother his friend for entertainment. For a second he considered watching television, but eventually, the devil on his shoulder won and Evil Jackson was released.

At first, he started prodding Mark’s legs with his foot, then his hand. Mark looked up. “What are you doing?”

“Give me attention!” Jackson ‘said’ (he more or less whined, but he likes to pretend he has pride. Humor him for now). 

Mark rolled his eyes, looking back down at his phone. “Nah.”

The younger man pouted, giving up on dignity altogether. “But Maaaark,” He argued. Said idol decided to ignore him.

He decided to try a different approach. “Hey, what ya watching?” He rested his head on his right hand’s knuckles, his elbow supported by his leg. 

Mark looked up, and Jackson thought he might’ve seen a hint of a blush. “Nothing.” He replied quietly. 

Jackson grinned. “Oh really?” Mark nodded, and Jackson made a grab for the phone, now much more interested in that than attention.

Mark held up his phone, giving his friend an incredulous look. “What the heck, man?”

Jackson made another grab for the phone. Mark held it higher, Jackson, being Jackson, lost his balance, falling on Mark with an “oof”. Mark attempted to push Jackson off of him, who took the opportunity to grab Mark’s phone. “Oh come on!”

Jackson grinned, sitting back up. He stuck his tongue at his older friend, before looking at the screen to find…  
...the last episode of The Markson Show. He looked back at Mark, whose face was covered in his hands. “Awww, I always knew it was Markson forever!”

“Dude, shut up,” Mark said with a soft, muffled voice. He looked up, giving Jackson a look. 

Jackson only laughed. “You know I can’t do that.” He smiled and looked back at the screen. “Damn, I really do look like Squirtle.” 

Mark laughed, grabbing his phone back. “If only you were a real Squirtle, so I could summon you back into your Pokeball and you would shut up.” 

“You wish.”

“Yes, yes I do.”

Jackson pretended to be offended. “You’re so mean. Why were you watching that anyway?” 

Mark shrugged. “I don’t know, reminiscing I guess. They were good times.” 

Jackson nodded, thinking back to that era. “I guess you could say that it was… Just Right.” He started laughing uncontrollably.

Mark groaned. “I hate you.”

“Nah, you love me.”

Mark shook his head. “Really though, I miss all this.”

“Then let’s get it back!” Jackson had a glow in his eyes as he made the suggestion. 

“How the hell would we do that?” Mark raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Jackson grinned. “I have a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> A special someone will appear next chapter...


End file.
